Pirates Of The Caribbean: Curse Of The Black Pearl
by LilSis0401
Summary: The Spashley version of Pirates! Oh Yeah. I'm going there lol. I hope you guys like it! It's not in the script version i'm writing it as an actual story! so i hope thats better. I OWN NOTHING OBVIOUSLY
1. The Dream

The Ship cut through the ocean with ease, its large masts raised high, the wind moving it with beauty. "We pillage, we plunder, rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me. WE extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack drink up-" a young girl sang, jumping from a man's hand suddenly on her shoulder.

"Quiet Missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" The man said in his raspy voice. A taller man came up behind him. "Mr. Gibbs, that will do." he said sternly.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in unnatural fog. Mark my words." The man said.

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board too; even a miniature one." He mumbled as he passed.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." The girl chirped perkily.

"Think again, miss Carlin. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand get's what he deserves; a short drop and a sudden stop." the small blond turns to Gibbs and see's him mimicking getting hang. Her eyes bug as she looks back at the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the affect this subject will have upon my daughter." The governor said stepping closer to Norrington.

"My apologies, governor Carlin." Norrington said.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." the girl said with a smile.

"Yes. That's what concerns me." Governor Carlin said. Turning around, while young miss Carlin walked to the edge of the boat to see a parasol floating in the water. A few seconds later a piece of wood floats by with a young girl on it. "Look! A girl! There's a girl in the water!" she shouted. The crew began to scurry around the edge of the boat.

"Woman overboard!" Norrington yelled. "Man the ropes. Fetch a hook! Haul her aboard." He continues to shout as they haul her aboard. "She's still breathing." He says while Gibb's nearly whispers, "Mary, Mother of God." They all look over to see a large ship in flames.

"What happened here?" Governor Carlin asks as he rushes to his daughter.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessel's run heavily armed." Norrington said looking back at the burning ship.

"A lot of good it did them," Gibbs said. "Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates." The ship went silent for a few moments.

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident." Governor Carlin replied.

"Rouse the Captain immediately." Lieutenant Norrington commanded. "Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

"Heave to!" a sailor shouted.

"Spencer, I want you to accompany the girl. She'll be in **your **charge. Take care of her." The governor said. Spencer nodded and he rushed off. She walks over to the young brunette girl, about to move hair out of her face. The girl awakes gasping, grabbing her wrist. Spencer breathes in quickly shocked but sighs. "It's ok. My name's Spencer Carlin."

"a-a-Ashley Davies." the brunette says.

"I'm watching over you, Ashley." Spencer says. Ashley faints and Spencer notices a strange medallion laying just above her chest. She lifts it up to examine it. "You're a p-pirate." she whispers to herself.

"Has she said anything?" Norrington asks from behind her. She gasps turning around, hiding the medallion.

"Her name is Ashley Davies. That's all I found out." She tells the man. Norrington turns to his sailors.

"Take her below." he says walking away. The sailors obey his orders and hoist the girl up heading to the stairs. Spencer turns around and begins to study the medallion closer. When she looks up she see's ship with black sails and a black flag flying at its mast, sailing away. She closes her eyes.


	2. A Beautiful Dress and Impressive Sword

Spencer wakes up from her slumber, walking over to her drawers, taking out the hidden medallion. After gazing at it she decides to put it on just as a knock comes to her door.

"Spencer? Are you alright? Are you decent?" her father asks from the other side of the door. Spencer runs and hides the medallion in the bodice of her nightgown, throwing on her rode.

"Yes, yes!" she says standing next to her bed.

"Still in bed at this hour?" her father asks opening the curtains and window. "It's a beautiful day." He comments starring out. "I have a gift for you." Governor Carlin suddenly says walking to his maids holding a box. Spencer watches as he reveals a dress.

"Oh, it's beautiful." she says taking it out of the box.

"Isn't it?"

"May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need a reason to dote upon his daughter?" he said before turning to the maids. "Go on. Actually I, um, I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today." He told her nervously.

"The ceremony?"

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"I knew it!" He ignored her comment.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become." The maids begin to lace Spencer up in a corset, as Spencer gasps from how tight it is. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Spencer? How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." she responds, grasping her midriff.

""I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, Woman in London must have learned not to breathe." Spencer complained as the maids continued to dress her.

"Milord, you have a visitor." a servant said entering the room.

Downstairs Ashley is studying a sconce. She reaches up to touch its feeble form breaks under her grasp. Desperate, she buries it in a vase, holding canes and umbrella's

"Ah, Ms. Davies, good to see you again." Governor Carlin says as he walks down the steps.

"Good day, sir. I have your order." she says taking out the sword that was in the box, snug under her arm. Governor Carlin takes the sword, getting a feel for it before he speaks. "Well."

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle." Ashley says pointing to the sword. "If I may." he continues. Governor Carlin hands him the sword and Ashley easily balanced the sword on one finger. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." She says before flipping the blade and handing it gracefully to Governor Carlin.

"Impressive." He says taking the sword. "Very Impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your master. Hmmm?" Governor Carlin says putting the sword back in its casing.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated." Ashley says with a smile. She looks up to see Spencer begin to walk down the steps.

"Oh, Spencer, you look absolutely stunning." the governor said.

"Ashley! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Ashley asked taken aback.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to?" Governor Carlin asked.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Spencer asked finishing her walk down the steps.

"How could I forget, Miss Carlin?"

"Ash, how many times must I ask you to call me Spencer?" the blond asked.

"At least once more, Miss Carlin, as always."

"There. See? At least the girl has a sense of Propriety" Governor Carlin said ready to walk out the door. His servants held clothing in their hands ready as well. "Now, we really must be going." He continues, handing Spencer a parasol. "There you are."

"Good day, Ms. Davies."

"Come along." Governor Carlin persisted, almost pushing Spencer out the door.

"Good day," Ashley begins to say, as the Carlin's begin to exit, heading towards the carriage. "Spencer." Ashley says in a whisper.


	3. The Entrance, Debate, and Proposal

A woman stands on the mast of her boat, and notices that it is starting to fill up with water. Quickly she jumps down to bail it out and as she does so, she see's three pirate skeletons hanging, a sign next to them that read, 'Pirates, ye be warned.' As she passes she places her hat over her heart and continues on her way. Her boat continues to sink lower and lower until all that is left to see is the mast that she stands on. And, luckily for her, she just reached a dock and simply walks onto it.

"What, hey. Hold up there you." the harbormaster says chasing after the dirty looking girl. "It's a shilling to tie your boat up at the dock." He says looking back at the sunken boat. "And I shall need to know your name." he continues opening his book of names.

The gruff brunette hands the man three shillings. "What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?" she says. The man looks down at his hand and back up to the dirty girl.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Ms. Anne." The girl smiles and turns to see a pouch of money and takes it.

Meanwhile, Norrington's promotion ceremony has started. Orders were now shouted at the men in red coats. "Two paces march! Right about face! Present arms!" said the shouts. Norrington begins to walk to get his promotion, and unleashes his new sword.

Back at the docks the gruff looking girl is spotted by a skinny man. "This dock is off limits to civilians." he said.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." The girl says trying to move forward but is stopped again. "Apparently there is some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort eh? How could it be that two upstanding men such as yourselves did not merit and invitation?" the girl asked.

"Someone has to make sure the dock stays off limits to civilians." the same skinny soldier said.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a," pauses and shifts her body to face a different ship. "a ship like that," she continues, pointing out the Dauntless. "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match the interceptor for speed." the skinny man replied.

"I've heard of one," the girl challenged. "Supposed to be very fast; nigh un-catchable. The Black Pearl."

A portly man laughed before he spoke. "Well, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." The skinny man argued.

"No, no it's not."

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes." the skinny soldier replied simply.

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship, with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a woman so evil, that Hell itself spat her back out?"

"No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." the skinny man tried again. Taking the argument to her advantage, the girl slid off and snuck onto the ship.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a woman so evil that hell itself spat her back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

The skinny soldier thought for a second before responding with a smile.

"No."

"Like I said, there's no **real** ship as can match the interceptor." the portly man said turning back to where the girl was supposed to be, surprised to find she had snuck past the two.

"Hey! You! Get away from there."

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

"I'm sorry, It's just-It's such a pretty boat. Ship." the girl corrected herself.

"What's your name?"

"Anne. Or Anney,, if you like.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Ms. Anne?"

"Yeah, and no lies!" The skinny one persisted shoving his musket in the girls face.

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out." the girl said with a straight face.

"I said no lies." the skinny one cried.

"I think she's telling the truth."

If she were telling the truth, she wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course," the girl began, "she knew you wouldn't believe the truth even is she told you."

Back on the battlements of the fort Norrington and Spencer stand the wind passing them, and Spencer struggling to breathe in her tight corset.

"May I have a moment?" Norrington asks, while Spencer leans to try and support herself. "Uh, You look lovely, Spencer." Spencer chuckles half-heartedly and continues to fan herself hastily. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I, must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have yet to achieved." He paused and looked over at Spencer. "Uh, a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Spencer."

"I can't breathe." Spencer says fanning herself more quickly as Norrington turns away. "Yes, I, I'm a bit nervous myself." He says as Spencer falls over the edge and into the water.


End file.
